


A Meager Moment

by MolotovFlare



Series: The Meager Moments [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dahlia's a Witch but it's not plot relevant, F/F, Fluff, I'll add tags as needed, Kissing, Shel is Trans, They want to wife each other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, but they are to shy, might become smut, they're working on it, vague Loom mention, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolotovFlare/pseuds/MolotovFlare
Summary: Shel is a Orc who helped Dahlia escape a forest fire that they got caught in. Dahlia was running from an arranged marriage, and has no intention of going back. Shel is trans and prefers to be on her own. Dahlia's become a Druid/Witch and is slowburn falling in love with Shel, but we skipped the prologue to get to this soft floof. I hope you appreciate it.I'm actually kind of proud of it?No Beta, we die a gentle death.
Relationships: Human/Orc, Original Female Character(s) - Relationship
Series: The Meager Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Meager Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after they've known each other for several seasons. Seriously it's been like 6 months minimum. They know a good deal of each other at this point, which I like in a relationship.

Shel brushed some hair away from my shoulders, runs her fingers through my hair, I hum and stop weaving to lean into her hand.

I hum, and glance at her, smiling. She’s staring at me, her eyes full of love, admiration, and longing. “Yes Shel? What’s up?” 

“Can I… would it be alright if I…”

I take off the back strap loom and turn to face her fully, giving her a warm smile.

Shel stares into my eyes for a few moments, then sighs and takes a deep breath. “Can I… kiss you?” Shel blushes, face dusted with brown over her green skin.

I place my hand on her cheek, and give a soft smile. “I would love it if you did.”

She blinks, almost stunned, and I lean in until our lips almost touch, and let my breath mix with hers. Her hand is on my hip, her fingers laced loosely in my hair. Our eyes start to shut, and she kisses me. Nervous, reserved, I offer a step further; pressing closer. Her hands are warm through my thin shift. Her lips are chapped, and her tusks are foreign; but not unwelcome as she reciprocates. And I feel warm, safe, and loved.

That evening is full of soft kisses in the candle and fire light. Gentle confessions of moments; small but kindling the yearning between them. And they are at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudo's if you would like more of this story, comments on wether you want the aching prologue or the (hopefully satisfying) continuation of this romance is appreciated, but I won't know unless you guys tell me.


End file.
